Music of Our Lives
by Rebel Glow
Summary: Twenty-five year old Jerome Clarke finds himself living alone when his roommate is put in the hospital. And after reuniting with an old friend, he starts to feel like he's being watched. Is Jerome safe living alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Please click on my username to take a vote on what story you want to see from me next. Also, please enter my competition on the Sibuna Writing Challenges forum on this site.**

**Warning: This story will contain adult drinking, suspense and more than subtle hints at slash. Don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Big Shot by Billy Joel.**

**This is a fic where, each chapter, a different song will be used to compliment the events occurring in the chapter. These songs can come from any genre/time period. I suggest reading the lyrics as well as the main story for full effect. UPDATES WILL BE SLOW. **

Chapter 1: Big Shot

Well, you went uptown riding in your limousine

With your fine Park Avenue clothes

You had the Dom Perignon in your hand

And the spoon up your nose

_ Alfie rocked out to the music, surrounded by strangers. After hearing about this club, he just had to check it out. And now, they were playing one of his favorite songs. Big Shot from Billy Joel._

ooooh

_Speaking of shots, maybe he's had one too many._

And when you wake up in the morning

With your head on fire

And your eyes too bloody to see

Go on and cry in your coffee

But don't come bitchin' to me

* * *

Jerome Clarke ran as fast as he could toward the hospital. It was nine o'clock in the morning. As soon as he got the call, he rushed out. He hadn't seen his roommate, Alfie Lewis, since yesterday morning. Finally, he knew where Alfie was. In the hospital with a few minor injuries. He knew Alfie had gone to work, but his best friend had never come home. Jerome barged into Alfie's hospital room to see the unconscious young man. 'Minor' was the word the nurse had used. But Jerome would not describe a black eye and a broken arm as 'minor'. "Because you had to be a big shot, didn't ya? You had to open up your mouth! You had to be a big shot, didn't ya?", Jerome shouted, moved to tears by the sight of his poor friend.

* * *

All your friends were so knocked out

_ It was then that Alfie saw him. The security guard at the club. A big, muscular, dark skinned man. Intimidating to anyone but a drunk Alfie Lewis. To Alfie, at that moment, the man standing in the shadows, staring at the dancers...he was just appealing. _

* * *

Jerome was so angry. Tears still streaming down his face, he shouted at the unconscious Alfie: "You had to have the last word, last night! You know what everything's about? You had to have a white hot spotlight! You had to be a big shot last night!"

* * *

wooo-oooohhh ya! aaaaaayyyyyy

They were all impressed with your Halston dress

And the people that you knew at Elaine's

And the story of your latest success

Ya kept 'em so entertained

_Alfie couldn't wait to try out his idea. Moving through the crowd of drunk new friends, he made his way to the security guard. The man didn't notice him._

ahhhhhhh

_This just wouldn't do. Alfie jumped at the man, kissing him hard on the lips. The man threw Alfie off._

But now you just can't remember

All the things you said

And you're not sure you want to know

I'll give you one hint, honey

You sure did put on a show

_ Alfie landed on his back, on the ground. The man came down to Alfie's level and started to beat him. _

* * *

Jerome could only stare at his friend. He was angry, yes. But he was also disappointed and sad. Alfie had never made such poor decisions. What in the world had made his friend and roommate act so irrationally? Then, he realized: "Yes, yes, you had to be a big shot, didn't ya? You had to prove it to the crowd! You had to be a big shot, didn't ya?" Jerome had always known that Alfie would do anything for attention. What Jerome had witnessed Alfie do to get Amber Millington's attention back in their school days was proof enough of that. But Jerome had never guessed it would go this far. All your friends were so knocked out Alfie was knocked out pretty quick as the man beat him. But the beating didn't stop. It kept going. A nurse walked in. It was not the same nurse that had called Jerome. "Jerome?", the nurse asked. Jerome turned to face her, not worried about the tears. "Nina?", he asked. She nodded and smiled sadly. "I came back into the country a few years ago. I haven't been able to make contact with anyone from school, though.", she said. "Until now.", Jerome muttered, looking back at Alfie. Nina nodded, observing her old school friend. "I'm so sorry about Alfie, Jerome. He caught the attention of a security guard at the club. The man attacked him.", Nina said. "You had to have the last word, last night.", Jerome muttered to himself.

* * *

You're so much fun to be around

You had to have the front page, bold type

You had to be a big shot last night

_ A girl rushed over to the unconscious Alfie and angry guard. "Please! Stop! That's my boyfriend!", she cried._

oh! woooo-oh-oh-ooooo woooo-oh-oh-ooooo woooo-oh-oh-ooooo woooo-oh-oh-ooooo

_The guard ignored her. So she punched him in the face. The girl wouldn't normally stoop to such a violent action, but she had been drinking a bit too much, just like her boyfriend._

Well, it's no big sin to stick your two cents in

If you know when to leave it alone

But you went over the line

You couldn't see it was time to go home

No, no, no, no, no, no, you had to be a big shot, didn't ya

You had to open up your mouth

You had to be a big shot, didn't ya

All your friends were so knocked out

You had to have the last word, last night

So much fun to be around

You had to have a white hot spotlight

_ The guard stood up and looked at her. He raised his fist to hit her. He did, and she fell back. Tears streamed down her face. "Somebody call the police.", she muttered before she passed out. Another dancer took out his phone and dialed the police number after observing the incident. Everyone else was too drunk to care about the guard standing over an unconscious young man and his pretty, redhead girlfriend. _

* * *

Jerome sighed. "Is there anything I can do?", he asked. Nina understood. "No. Witnesses say that Alfie was the aggressor. He started it. The guard just took it too far.", Nina said. Jerome was depressed. The man who did this to Alfie couldn't even be thrown in jail. "Thank you, Nina."

"You had to be a big shot last night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chappie. Come on people, I need some way to express my love of music and this is a perfect way! I put my heart and soul into this, guys!**

Chapter 2: Afterlife

The man wore a dark jacket with a hood that covered his face in shadow. He appeared to be middle-aged. He stood across the street from the hospital, paying close attention to those who came and left. "I've tasted fire. I'm ready to come alive. I can't just shut it up and fake that I'm alright. I'm ready now. I'm not waiting for the afterlife.", he muttered to himself.

_I'll let it burn the way the sunlight burns my skin._

The man tried to ignore the music that blasted from a nearby car. He saw a young man exit the hospital, whom he immediately recognized as Jerome Clarke. "The way I feel inside, the way the day begins. I'm ready now. I'm not waiting for the other side. I'm ready now, I'm ready now.", the man's muttering got progressively worse. He stared at Jerome's sad face and blond hair. Jerome's beautiful blue eyes.

_Cause everyday the world is made_

_A chance to change But I feel the same_

_And I wonder_

_Why would I wait till I die to come alive?_

_I'm ready now_

_I'm not waiting for the afterlife_

As the music from the car continued, the man continued to enjoy watching Jerome walk home. Poor Jerome. His best friend and roommate, Alfie Lewis, had been beaten up by a guard at a club. Jerome must feel horrible.

_I still believe we could live forever_

_You and I we begin forever now_

_Forever now_

_Forever_

More of that silly music. The man attempted to focus. Of course, he had been there when Alfie and his girlfriend were in that fight. It was he who had called the police. The other dancers were too drunk to care.

_I still believe in us together_

_You and I we're here together now_

_Forever now_

_Forever now_

_Or never now_

It was not fate that brought him to that club. He had been stalking Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis for weeks now.

_Cause everyday the world is made_

_A chance to change But I feel the same_

_And I wonder_

_Why would I wait till I die to come alive?_

_I'm ready now_

"I'm not waiting for the afterlife.", the man muttered again. After he saw Jerome enter his apartment, the man walked back to the hospital.

_Everyday_

_A choice is made_

_Everyday_

_I choose my fate_

The man waits for hours before he sees her. Nina Martin. Her long, brown hair flows down her back. Her pretty face seems optimistic but troubled. She walks out of the hospital, a bounce in her step. This was Nina, the wonderful, inspirational Nina. How fortune shined on the man! To think, stalking Jerome and Alfie would lead to Nina. He certainly hadn't expected that. He had been shocked when he had researched hospital staff. What luck!

_And I wonder_

"Why would I wait till I die to come alive?", the man asked himself as he followed Nina home.

_Everyday I still feel the same_

_And I wonder why would I wait till I die to come alive?_

_I'm ready now_

_I'm not waiting for the afterlife_

"I'm ready now. I'm not waiting till the afterlife."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It's got a lot of Walfie angst (oh yes) and a nice twist at the very end.**

Chapter 3: Tainted Love

_Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away I've got to_

_Get away_

_From the pain you drive into the heart of me_

_The love we share_

_Seems to go nowhere_

_And I've lost my light_

_For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

Willow Jenks walked into Alfie's hospital room. Her headphones were on and she bounced to the music of her favorite song: Tainted Love from Soft Cell. She vaguely remembered reading somewhere that the song had originally been done by a different artist, but she didn't care. Soft Cell's version was just too good. She saw immediately that Alfie was awake. Willow gasped and took off her headphones, dropping them on the floor. Jerome had told her that Alfie had been asleep when Jerome visited yesterday. Willow had not expected to see her boyfriend awake and alert. She smiled and ran to him. "Oh, Alfie. I'm so glad you're okay!", she gushed, her bright red hair glowing in the afternoon sun that was shining through the window. "Gentle!", Alfie cried. Willow pulled back and winced. "Sorry. Does is still hurt much?", she asked. Alfie nodded, glancing at the bruise on her face. "My whole body hurts. But all I can think about is your face.", he said, giving her a goofy smile. She gently touched her face, which still hurt like hell. "It's nothing. You're much worse. It's not like I had to be hospitalized.", she said. Alfie nodded. Willow found a chair and sat next to her boyfriend's bed. Alfie thought for a moment, enjoying the silence as Willow looked at him with pity. He thought about how his relationship with Willow had been under so much strain lately. They had argued. And now this. Maybe it was a sign? Alfie thought about Jerome next. Jerome's unease whenever Alfie mentioned Willow. Did Jerome still have feelings for Willow? It was possible; they had once been together. If so, then Walfie (as Willow called them) would never work out. Alfie decided, then and there, to break up with Willow. Her reaction was not a positive one.

Willow gave Alfie a look of complete and utter sadness after the words left his mouth. "Once, I ran to you. I _ran_. Now I'll run _from_ you!", she said, tears beginning to form. She rushed over to the doorway, but paused there to look back."This tainted love you've given…", she muttered, almost to herself.

"I give you all a boy could give you!", Alfie cried after her. It was true. He had given all the love and affection she had ever asked for. And more.

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

Willow stood at the doorway, weeping. She and Alfie had been together for over seven years. "Oh...tainted love. Tainted love.", she cried.

Alfie was incredibly crushed to see her like this, but he kept telling himself it was best for both of them. It broke his heart when she started rambling like a mad person. "Now I know I've got to run away... I've got to get away! You don't really want anymore from me."

_To make things right_

_You need someone to hold you tight_

_And you think love is to pray_

_But I'm sorry I don't pray that way_

"Once I ran to you...I ran. Now I'll run from you. This tainted love you've given.", she babbled.

"I give you all a boy could give you.", Alfie repeated again, softly.

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

"Oh...tainted love. Tainted love."

_Don't touch me please_

_I cannot stand the way you tease_

_I love you though you hurt me so_

_Now I'm gonna pack my things and go_

_Tainted love, tainted love _

_Touch me baby, tainted love _

_Tainted love _

"Why is it tainted love, Willow?"

"Because he was jealous."

"I know. Jerome wanted you. But how did you know?"

"No, silly. Jerome didn't want me. He wanted _you_."


End file.
